


The Week After

by Malfoyous_Queen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Klaus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM??, Biting, Blindfolds, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Five is so pretty when he begs, Grace is best mom fight me, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Vanya, Omega Number Five | The Boy, Omega Vanya, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Scenting, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, dominant klaus, dont forget Alpha Diego, dont like it dont read it, im actually horrible at tagging im so sorry, im writing this at 2 am leave me alone, pretty much a heatfic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoyous_Queen/pseuds/Malfoyous_Queen
Summary: The week after the rest of the Academy take out Vanya before the apocalypse is a little hectic for Five. The previous time travelling and such messed up with his physical body, delaying his presenting of being an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. The first week doesn't go so well for the new Omega.





	The Week After

**Author's Note:**

> kayli if you find this and read this please actually hit me with a swan ladle

Five doesn't notice the first few symptoms of when he finally starts to present his dynamic the first week after stopping the apocalypse with the rest of the Academy.

Of course, he knew that it was going to happen eventually, but he didn't anticipate it to happen so quickly. So when he finally starts showing signs, he brushes it off and remains oblivious to it, passing it off as just another effect from the aftermath of his time travelling to the future.

The first thing that happens is that his sense of smell has heightened just by the slightest amount, if by anything all. If he focuses enough, his eyesight is nearly crystal clear as well. Five doesn't acknowledge it, rather he thinks it's because that most of his anxiety about putting an end to the apocalypse has faded away, and that he could actually enjoy being back at the Academy with all his siblings.

Five knows the dynamics of everyone.  
Well, except for Ben who never found out his own dynamic before his death.  
Luther and Diego were Alphas, which Five had expected to happen. Allison was a Beta and he could be certain that Klaus was a Beta too, until just after a few days of  
his attempts at sobriety, had presented Alpha as well; that was much to Five's surprise. Vanya was the known Omega, though with her newly discovered powers he had guessed that Vanya could pass as far as a Beta and maybe Alpha if she tried hard enough, but she was confirmed Omega.

The most pressing issue for Five was that he didn't know what he would present as.  
Not yet.


End file.
